1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication network, and in particular relates to a control method and a communication device for managing transmission traffic for multiple communication technologies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, wireless communication devices have evolved from simple devices such as cellular phones and pagers to multi-mode devices that support multiple communication connectivity for various communication technologies such as WiFi, WiMAX, and Bluetooth.
Simultaneous use of a plurality of radios associated with the plurality of communication technologies by a multi-radio device causes performance problems, for example, interference caused in the multi-radio device when each of the plurality of radios operate in adjacent/overlapping frequency bands/channels. As a result of this interference, a transceiver of the co-located transceivers in the multi-radio device may fail to distinguish between, a desired signal meant for processing or an undesired signal meant for processing by a co-located transceiver. Consequently, such interference causes degradation of service quality, for example, poor voice quality, errors in the sent or received data, and complete loss of a communication link.